


Ophelia

by cicada9603



Series: 玻璃糖纸 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 我流学院塔。伊万视角的他与基尔伯特的故事。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 玻璃糖纸 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811290
Kudos: 1





	Ophelia

从大城市搬来山区小城镇的那天甚至下了冰雹。明明还是在夏天的末尾，天气却反常，开往这座山城的路上一直都在下雨，从一个地区浇至另一块毫不相干的区域，太阳连个影子都看不见。伊万并不能直接就到祖父母家，那儿还要远，要先停下来加个油。他与祖父母已经行驶了四五个小时，两位老人十分和蔼，刚刚参加完葬礼就将他接走，伊万早打包好自己的行李，一刻也没有在过往家中停留的意思。没什么人有心思聊天，这趟归乡的旅途枯燥又烦闷，两个中年人的死亡给三代人造成了不同程度的打击，车内被一片朦胧的水雾笼罩着。伊万望着不断倒退的麦田和低矮的灌木林，其实那场事故并没有给他造成实质的影响，伤害是从很久之前便开始的，他下意识拉了拉围巾，那里面有一块难以名状的肿瘤。实质性的葬礼也就发生在几个小时之前，伊万总觉得从很早之前便开始了，活着时候父母瘫在地板上也好似尸体一般，他往常需要迈开腿跨过去才能找到自己家的大门到底在什么方位。说不上有什么感觉，就连警察叩开门通知他这件事的时候心情也毫无波澜，甚至还有些如释重负，不过那并不能当着前来吊唁的亲戚面前说。

他好似一直在寄人篱下。现在的监护人是祖父母，与自己隔了一层天然的膜，其实父母健在的时候伊万也没感觉自己是一个小家庭的成员，他更像个可有可无的宠物，还不是狗，可能是猫，父母与他互看生厌。无非是从一个环境去到另一个地方，伊万在他过去十七年的短暂人生之中也没有收获什么友情，多数人怕他，也有少部分人亲近他想要获取大块头的庇护，直到他们发现布拉津斯基是个不知道如何在学生们创造出来的小社会中生存的人。他很无聊，自己有套准则，也像活在一个个套子里，外头罩了个大笼子。遗传自父亲的执拗脾气，也还有部分天然的冷冽，伊万在学校里的生活如同穿越丛林一般艰难，社交有很大问题，唯有读书这一件事能够做好。他们在加油站停了很长时间，祖父给他买了点干粮，三明治救了命，他从去看了父母遗体之后就一直没什么食欲，持续到葬礼结束，抬头偶然间观看到白日绽放的烟火，突然肠胃也被打通了，饥饿感重新回到体内。

换个环境也是徒劳，伊万在去新家的路上闪过这么一个念头，不如说十年前他考虑过太多相关问题。搬家十分频繁，父母没有固定资产，只是租用别人的公寓或者独栋楼房，到十二岁之前他一直在来回搬迁。从没有很熟悉的社区和小群体，布拉津斯基一家与周围人都很疏离，与亲戚倒还行，但是伊万很怀疑这到底是真心诚意还只是表面功夫，他一年只见一回自己的表亲，跟在大一点的姐姐后面去林子里玩，长大以后就更少来往了。如果说有什么是比较重要的，对于他来说可能是争取到一个不错的大学名额，然后早点让自己脱离亲戚间谈资的这种身份。不过就算他走得再远也不会彻底“失踪”，那群人依旧会在每一年的家庭聚会上聊起他。无法完全将自己隐藏起来，尽管伊万从小时候就试图在做这件事了。

在他到达小镇的第一天其实就见过基尔伯特。祖父母去搬东西，他躲在院子里的雨棚下面躲冰雹。有些竟有鸡蛋般大小，砸到人可不得了，叮铃咚咙敲击着周围的一切。打倒一个空的铁皮桶，瘦小的花草也都遭了殃，那个白子就骑着自行车从他面前艰难地驶过去。伊万没怎么看清，倒真是一个怪人，恶劣的天气也不找地方躲，显得伊万才是那个娇气包，直到眼睛适应了一片茫茫然的白才能看到对方的一个背影。单瘦的骨架和皮肉，戳在有些大的衣服里，还在哼着跑调的歌，怪别扭的。伊万晃了下神，再一看就不见那人影，随意支在空中的白色短发却一直留在他心底。他还从没见过这样的孩子，干净得同一张纸，一点颜色都没有，他还穿白色的上衣，初秋就着一件短袖，可是露在袖子外的两条胳膊都几近透明，伊万分不清蜃景与真实。他好奇，天也立刻放晴，那人能随时随地都带来阳光似的，骑着全身嘎吱作响的破自行车就拉开幕布，把太阳还给人间。后来他问祖母那是谁，能义无反顾冲进倾盆之下的冰雹里，仿佛天地中只剩他一人。贝什米特家的儿子，到了十七岁仍旧像个外来人一般陌生，在这个社区里也没什么好名声。每个人看起来都认识那个孩子，大部分人却也不待见他，老布拉津斯基太太叫伊万别把那些流言放在心上。

自那之后他就没再见到那个同龄人，生活渐渐也被新环境和开学前的忙碌给挤占了，入学手续和采买各种用品，他只带来一口行李箱，放着最少的东西，然后就奔赴自己新的未来。直到开学日将近，伊万都没有盘算好自己在新学校里的生活方式，他过去一直在更换学校，也没有认真结交过朋友，看来今后两年还是会固定下来，他希望起码可以拥有一位与自己交心的友人。但现实并不能如他所愿。高中生们，学校自成一个小社会，未成年人却比大人们还不会掩藏自己的恶劣因子，入学头天便在陌生同学的嘲笑声里走向课桌。他看到贝什米特，那会儿还不知道他的名字，头一遭看到正面，从他的幻想之中脱胎出来。

伊万所想到的贝什米特应该是什么样子？总不可能是他见到的那个，着实说有点失望，他想的他要更柔弱一些，看起来马上就要消失不见，透明感，与周遭人都格格不入的感觉，只能被他一个人看到。伊万被自己这个想法吓了一跳，看贝什米特笑起来连眉毛都弯折，未免也是同别人一副嘴脸，到他心里自然又堵上一股气。他们没说上什么话，伊万的书包卡住了，那个白子还目不转睛盯着他，是要看笑话吗？后来想起这件事，他说给基尔伯特听，脸上的雀斑都在闪着害羞的光，基尔伯特好看的脸上先是露出一些迷惑，后来小羊才绽放出笑容，不是任何一种针对他的嘲笑，他的孩子总是那么真诚。

其实一开始两人并没有马上就顺着某种信号寻找到彼此，甚至还因为一些事闹得很不愉快。伊万觉得是基尔伯特的问题，很快他就知道了这个烦人精的名字，对方则认为是他的，二人从不肯就此事退让，倒也成为一种情趣，时常要拿出来拌上两嘴。在娜塔莉亚的竭力邀请之下他去了王耀的桌球馆，没想到在这个山野小城镇中还能找到这样的一个场所。但被众人环绕仍使他拘谨，基尔伯特斜斜向他看来，眼神带了点玩味，眼睛微微发粉，霓虹灯一照又缀着绚烂的紫，斑驳了好几种不同的色彩。有点像儿时吃的一种糖果的外包装，也是五彩斑斓，同那双眼睛分毫不差呢。后来就看他打球，伊万会玩桌球，想要快速融入新团体就得拿出点本事，眼前的那个孩子正好是个现成的练手对象。

他对此很是熟稔，挑一个人来压迫，展现自己的力量，基尔伯特恰好被他挑中。他只有寥寥几位朋友。尽管看起来声势浩大，在年级里也很出名，却不是好的那一面，迎合他的只有一两人。他躲在洗手间里吃过面包。但是桌球确实打得不错，普通规则下的球被他玩得风生水起，银白的发丝被汗水黏在额头，俯下身体的时候还能从卫衣下摆看见若隐若现的细窄腰身。伊万舔舔嘴唇，好看，确实有副不错的皮囊，忽明忽暗的灯光将他烘托出来，比起在教室的第一眼要更加灵动。他想要他，一个战利品，成为他在这个学校的一个猎物，是一只可爱的小兔，如果能落入口中自然很好。贝什米特与另一位同学的对局即将落幕，他微微踮起脚从伊万面前走过，如何来看是否故意，屁股夹着，侧过一个微妙的角度，一切都是意有所指。后面一盘却还是没轮到他，基尔伯特又与别人打了几盘，都很漫不经心，频频向他所站的方向瞄过来，睫毛扑闪扑闪，像只纯白的蝴蝶，从台球桌的另一端飞过来。伊万便从后排悄无声息地挪到了人群最前，绿莹莹的桌面还停着少数几只球，很快一盘就要打完，基尔伯特立在一旁用松香擦着皮头，伊万知道对方是在等自己开口。他们可以切磋一下，在这个小镇里能有这些娱乐已经使他吃惊，何况还有一位更有意思的同龄人作伴，伊万觉得自己不会有更多期待了。

关于最后的结果，他想让着基尔伯特去，但小兔较真的很，熟悉之后又三天两头借此挑起争端，要奋力敲开他面前的玻璃挤进来看看似的，他真的很像一道恼人的火焰，亦是闪电，不顾一切想照亮所有堵着黑暗淤泥的地方。如果偏不让呢？伊万不是没有尝试过，但看基尔伯特因为郁郁寡欢而对他猛追不舍的样子实在过于有趣，与他所经历过的任何同学都不一样，便有了那样的一段时日。他故意躲着那孩子。从课后时间到午休，眼神可以交汇无数次，他早晓得对方在看他，却要装作毫不在意的样子，连一个苹果都啃不完。好啊，基尔伯特，好啊，伊万要在他看不到的地方偷偷笑，笑话他在洗手间的隔间里打飞机，还把自己名字叫出来，这可是你自找的麻烦！不过布拉津斯基还是要维持他一贯的冷漠，那张脸暂时可不能展示更多神情出来，但他不介意再给贝什米特推上一两把。跑吧兔子，跑吧，猎人要在后面慢慢追你，看你到底能跑到哪儿去，再来他怀里，抱起来安抚两下，基尔伯特就能完全属于他了。说不上是谁猎捕谁，到了后面竟再也分不清，猎人理应是由伊万扮演，可猎物却完全将他身边所有的同伴都给挤占掉，要他只看着他一人。多么骄傲的一只小兽，他高高昂着头，对他颐指气使，丝毫没有悔改的意思，连伊万内心深处的伤疤都执意要扒开来看个一干二净，他就真这么做了。

于杂物间发生的那件事，伊万后来回想起，他其实并没有生多大的气，只是想看基尔伯特惊慌失措的样子，他还从未见过对方那样的神态呢！只是后来，后来才渐渐了解构成他小男友全貌的一切，那时这么逼他到底是正确还是错误？他抓抓头发，这就想不出来了，题目倒都会解，遇上基尔伯特就全然不会啦。伊万本想在校园里扮作一只无害的羔羊，少给自己惹麻烦，却被高年级的学生钻了空子，时常对他敲诈勒索，还以为他很好欺负。都是错觉罢了，他让了几回，最后一次倒被基尔伯特看见了，不过也算是有了一个契机，逗耍可不能玩过了头，适可而止才是正确的选择。

不过头一两回语气还要更重，高高在上训诫的模样，基尔伯特的脑袋到底好不好使呢？伊万一开始总觉得是自己要更聪明一些，争着上风就洋洋自得，可那孩子总一副毫不在意的模样，他那胜负欲更被激发得淋漓尽致，哪儿经历过这些呢？从小到大，就算父母再如何关起门来贬低他，可在学校老师那里伊万都还是一等一的好学生，唯独基尔伯特不认，仿佛他见得更多，还瞧不上一个伊万呢！你在想什么呀基尔伯特，你就这么厉害吗？伊万真想真想，想撬开他小男友的脑子朝里看一看，里头都装的什么东西，是知识还是玩乐，结果他真看了，在一个夜晚把小孩搞得稀里哗啦大哭一通，他才知道那里面呀，全都是他呢。全都是他，泻得到处都是，把床单都浸湿了，基尔伯特颤抖着说不要再和他好了，被子一翻就背过身去赌气，伊万只能抱抱他，结果第二天一早又黏黏糊糊蹭过来，像前一晚根本没发生什么事那样。

全都是在夏天发生的。他能记得清清楚楚，基尔伯特身上每一颗痣的位置，还有那些作为受害者遗留下来的伤痕，比起他来说的话，伊万早亡的父母又带给他什么更大的影响吗？那个孩子长期生活在惊恐之中，竟然成功活到十七岁的年纪，在遇见他之前，基尔伯特有想过奔赴一场解脱吗？或许他的少年才紧紧贴上了他，抓住他像抓到一根救命的绳索，他教会他打结，如何自立，但伊万更想自己带着他跑，飞奔至没有糟糕大人的世界，他们自己就是小小天地中的主人。基尔伯特的那双琉璃色的眼睛，细细看了是碎成一块块的，伊万不禁要感慨果然美丽的东西都是易碎品，倒是少年老成，比起伊万来早就把世间所有的恶都看了个遍，茕茕白骨戳出体外，那才是基尔伯特原本的模样。赤裸着行走了这一遭，所以他才无所顾忌，冰雹与闪电倾倒也都不会畏缩，独自一人穿梭在幕布后面，渐渐离开伊万远了。

那个形单影只的背影长久驻扎在伊万脑海里，就算他们早已拥抱着在湖边的水车房做了无数遍亲密的事，他把基尔伯特浑身每个部位挨个吻了遍，还是觉得不够，还是会在梦里看到那个骑着破自行车远走高飞的男孩。基尔伯特会从这里出走，从他身边离开，但伊万不知道他要去哪里，最后再也不会望见那个人。沿着夜晚的公路去看最新搭建起来的游乐园，伊万不停在想那些问题，基尔伯特喜欢他什么，而他又喜欢对方哪里。要说“喜欢”这种情感本就玄妙，已故父母的脸已经开始模糊不堪，被抛在脑后了，只剩两个黑黢黢的洞，有时是螺旋线，他能说父母不相爱吗？他们喜欢彼此吗？基尔伯特没有父亲，他对待情感的认知单一且失常，造成了很多延续至今的问题，那么伊万呢？伊万又如何确凿认为自己就是正常的人呢？不行，他似乎办不到，还没基尔伯特会说，小孩起码一条条都给他罗列清楚了，他可一句话都讲不清楚。

听说他的鼻子是基尔伯特最喜欢的，伊万就开始时常摸摸自己的鼻子，心里倒还暖呼呼。彩灯如果亮起来旋转木马就会更好看，凌晨三四点就连巡逻的保安都会发困，伊万想去帮基尔伯特开那个彩灯。两个人在一块儿老会做点铤而走险的事，一开始去偷东西，基尔伯特给他打掩护，缠着屠夫问东问西，伊万就负责偷那些美味的香肠。谁的厨艺更好也说不上，两人都只会简单的白水煮，要么油炸，谁也没兴趣再进阶到下一步了。在没有生病的时候，基尔伯特吃东西飞快，那时又变成仓鼠，两颊圆滚滚，储存了不少东西，嚼起来咔嚓咔嚓响。直到了这个时候他才察觉自己喜欢上那男孩儿，不是在日常的接触中，也不是在做了很多次爱之后，反倒是最普通最寻常的也不知道哪一刻。基尔伯特在吃东西，他们一起偷来的食物，认真咀嚼，伊万看他像看一件珍宝。只觉得可爱，做什么事都可爱，吃东西可爱，光着的脚掌蹭蹭他可爱，别扭的语调也可爱，最可爱的还是头发顶上乱糟糟的毛，还有他在旋转木马上死死抓牢他衣角的那根手指头。

手指头，基尔伯特的指甲经常被啃得只剩短小的圆盖，很不平整，周围全是翘起来的死皮。伊万看不惯，一直要求他好好涂护手霜，基尔伯特才不会听他。那孩子顽劣，真是个从原始森林出来的野小孩，从小就没爹妈教养，母亲不管他只顾自己抽烟喝酒，毒品也是家常便饭，伊万头次去基尔伯特家喝茶的时候就隐隐闻到了令人不安的味道，可孩子身上却什么都没，他薄薄似纸，素得想叫人往上泼倒颜料。对他做什么都可以，基尔伯特会颤抖，在他手掌之下克制那些恐惧，但从来不拒绝，连微弱的呼救也发不出。一些亟需两人一起克服和治愈的创伤，伊万帮他把拼图最后一块碎片捡起来了。他也要承认，自己一开始就对基尔伯特的皮囊和身体着迷，那是他们有更进一步交往的先决条件，但这也怪不得伊万，谁都应该喜欢他，喜欢这个世间最干净的孩子。下睫毛都是一片白，夏天还会落雪呢，伊万曾恍惚着伸手去接，软软的毛发刷在他掌心。几个月之后再去问伊万，基尔伯特偶尔也会缠着他问，不能老叫伊万占去便宜，他可一点好处都没捞到。伊万便能回答上来：睫毛是雪花、眼睛是彩色的玻璃弹珠和星星、身体是洁白的油画布、你十分可爱。但最重要的他永远都不会告诉基尔伯特，小孩自己找上门来可别想逃，伊万空虚的那颗心脏被基尔伯特填得满满当当，每个角落全都是他，永远都不要想从他的生命之中剥离了。

伊万·布拉津斯基是一个孤独的人。当然基尔伯特也是，他们是同一类，却又不那么相似，前者放任自己向往集体的欲望膨胀，后者却在集体里收敛自己向往个体的情怀。一加一却会大于二，伊万在基尔伯特那里体会到了这点，反之则是他的小孩终于可以将自己从多数人的集体中抽离，回到真正只有两个人的世界。倒都满足了彼此的愿望，两条平行线就开始相交。那么看起来一开始就不是平行线，伊万第一眼看到基尔伯特背影的时候理应认识到这点的。

偏偏那小孩儿又娇气，别人一毫一厘都见不着的，全都被伊万看到了。他要吃石榴，得让伊万给他剥开吃，不然任凭水果放在桌上坏了都不会自己动手搞。所有需要剥皮的水果，橘子橙子柚子啥的，连李子都要伊万削好了给他，不然他也就只会用外套擦擦苹果上的灰，直接上嘴啃了。伊万为此还抗拒过，他才不想干这种事，软硬兼施全都来过一遍，偶尔两三次是温情流露，一直料理基尔伯特的生活起居他可受不了。但小孩儿眨巴眨巴眼睛，不说话，末了还指着那石榴说要吃，看起来是赖定他不走了。要是那样能让基尔伯特老老实实坐在他床上，第二天早上能从被窝里挖出这么一颗芜菁，他也不是不能妥协。基尔伯特还比他大几个月呢，伊万在年龄上偏又这么执拗，就用这种办法来显示自己会更加成熟。往后来看，在这种事情上面较真实属幼稚，不过好在两个人都是幼稚鬼，分不出什么高低来。

他们一块儿坐大巴出游，开了半道就被赶下车，望着客车扬长而去，基尔伯特起了高烧。可能是前一晚着凉，也可能有别的原因，比起平时倒安静了不少。静悄悄的，基尔伯特也不说话，只有鞋子拖过路面的声清浅声音。怀疑他在想心事，伊万看了他好几遍，又看不出什么门道，基尔伯特还是那副对什么都保持着一定好奇心的模样。就好像他啥都没见识过似的，孤陋寡闻，伊万总觉得那是男孩伪装自己的办法。精妙的伪装，还有一个个面具，最后由伊万亲手击破，把柔软脆弱的孩子抱到怀里来。他们就正好在那天共同分享了再过多久都未必会说出来的秘密，伊万很少说这么多话，但是基尔伯特因高烧而变得滚烫的身体对他而言却恰好舒服，能够驱开所有寒意，他枕在小病人的膝头望着教堂墓园里的一块块石碑，从没觉得自己这么真实踏足在地球上。明明更像是幻觉一般的日子，他们真的有在大雨中的夏日出游过吗？那个片段都没有在海浪之中裸泳来的真实，可基尔伯特伴随着幽幽水气而来的呼吸是那么清晰在他耳畔绵延至今。在那样沉寂的环境当中，乌鸦都不敢轻易靠近，远处有只流浪小狗呜咽两声，基尔伯特是他未曾体会过的父母之爱，施加到伊万头上的便是轻柔的抚摸和仔细的聆听，他是要把自己一生的困扰倾倒给那个少年了。他总想着把基尔伯特大腿内侧的一颗红色小痣给取下来吃了，揭下来的时候会看到更浅一些的白，比他现有的肤色还要浅，被痣挡了永不见天日。吃掉，基尔伯特才会是他的，猎物只属于他，逃不走也不会被其他人猎杀了，否则大白熊永远都不得安宁。然后他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，基尔伯特还在原地，痣仍旧待在分毫不差的位置，一毫米都没移动过。

但基尔伯特早已经是他的了。

街机厅到夏末的时候新进了一批机器，其中有几台娃娃机，基尔伯特拉伊万去钓娃娃，在这之前他还不知道对方有这种爱好。不管怎么看都很像小孩子，喜欢毛绒绒的玩具，连跳舞机和赛车游戏都抛在脑后，小兔子换了大量的代币对着一台机器猛钓。伊万在一旁百无聊赖，他没觉得那些玩具有多可爱，还有点吃醋，连无机物都要争抢他的猎物，这个世界一定是疯掉了。基尔伯特才不管他，左摆右晃摇杆正在兴头，伊万一把从后面抱住他，不用花很大力气就能把小羊整个举起来。男孩尖叫一声，手一抖就把剩下的时间全都浪费了，爪子松松往下扒拉，没抓到一只玩偶。基尔伯特想拿脚踹他，伊万牢牢把他锁在两根手臂之间，街机厅老板闻声往他们那边瞥一眼，店里其他的顾客明显都在憋笑。是挺羞耻的，后来基尔伯特才挥着拳头拔高了声音朝他吼，叫伊万不要在大庭广众之下做那种事，单线条思考的猛兽根本不懂这些，又凑过去要和基尔伯特脸贴着脸。他都要看会了，基尔伯特都还没找到其中规律，伊万抱着他原地转了个圈，把自己换到机器前面去，高大的身体挡住后面所有想要围观的人，基尔伯特只能立在一旁看他怎么操作。

伊万先试了试爪子松紧，其中是有概率，运气斜斜倾到他身上，基尔伯特可没这么好运气呢！其实下一爪应该就能抓到了，恶劣的白熊想亲自树立威信，便把小兔给拖走了。钓上来一只很丑的熊猫，在伊万眼里那几台机器里的玩具都很丑，基尔伯特却欢天喜地不停鼓掌，围在他身边大呼小叫，让伊万颇有成就感。他就想了个办法，说要教基尔伯特怎么来玩，明明十七岁之前他都几乎没去过街机厅，短短一两个月倒把那里所有种类的游戏都琢磨透了，大脑转得飞快，早就想好要怎么吃自己男友豆腐。把小兔接进怀里，前胸贴后背那样站着，美其名曰手把手教授决胜技巧，实际早就把基尔伯特蹭得脸红心跳。他喜欢这么欺负人，用自己的后背建立起一堵密不透风的墙，他们俩个就在墙里过自己的生活。那天满载而归，基尔伯特最喜欢伊万帮他抓的那只丑丑熊猫，对方坚持称呼为“幸福熊猫”，伊万就随他而去了。第二喜欢的是一只黄色小鸡，基尔伯特在失败了多次之后自己抓到的唯一一个战利品，说要给它取名字，一直放在矿湖边的水车房里落灰，直到最后他们出逃都没想到什么好名字。

伊万竟然还有心思去考虑这事儿。后来那些玩具的命运变成了什么样呢？情况其实从那日他们深夜回来就急转直下，伊万有了点防范意识，会在基尔伯特打工快要结束的时候去快餐店接他，却依旧没有拦截住那辆注定会脱离轨道的火车。其实命运早就已经写好了吧，他本不相信这些东西，可在失踪了三天之后再次见到他的男友，看到被撕碎了一地的毛绒玩偶，他不由得也有一瞬间相信了。可怜的熊猫，被冠以“幸福”称谓的小家伙儿，缺胳膊少腿瘫软在楼梯一旁的角落，基尔伯特短暂的幸福大概也随之而去了，扯出来的棉花更像是少年全身的组织，一块块也七零八落，很难拼起来。伊万试过了，他搂着基尔伯特在发生过命案的房子里坐了好几个小时，他们什么都没干，却好像什么都干了，尸体在浴室的地板上慢慢腐化，化成一团肮脏的雪。

用土把陌生的贝什米特太太覆盖起来，褐土覆盖上去的时候伊万很想吐，他想到了早已不成形的父母躺在焚化炉里的样子，可比这个要生动，火焰在他神经上跳动，也就不到半年的时间，本就摇摇欲坠的大厦轰然倒塌。他恨父母对他的漠视，他恨家中永远清理不完的酒瓶，他恨不会从酒醉状态中清醒的家人，他恨父亲把烧火钳甩到他脖子上留下根本不可能消除的疤痕，但他更恨把基尔伯特搞成这个样子的每一个人。本来他是冷漠的，针对基尔伯特的流言听在他耳中虽说不重要，可当时他还没真的在乎过一个人，这所城镇的每一个传播言论的人全都是刽子手，不仅仅是实质在生理上伤害过他的那些，他们一起把小羊推下悬崖。他想吐，却还要在基尔伯特面前隐忍内心的恶心，在朦胧月夜下披着单薄毯子的少年都忍了十多年，只有几个月他却要受不了了。基尔伯特的头发湿漉漉，夜晚的露水和未干的洗头时候的水珠沉甸甸挂在发梢，倒比以前的他还要再透明一些。像是马上就会消失一样。

那样的基尔伯特频繁入到他梦里，或坐或站，更多时候是躺着，躺在他身下，伊万从上凝视着他。每一个人都在凝视他男友，他也不例外，基尔伯特把自己给丢失了。按照他们喜欢的模样随意捏造，基尔伯特是一尊雕塑，经久不衰地矗立在小镇的中央，每一个过路人都可以凭喜好去凿上一笔。伊万要去把他偷走，藏到任何人都看不到的地方，他那么深爱着的塑像，一个无法完全具象化的东西，基尔伯特·贝什米特是他所有幻想的承载之地。

在他短暂离开男友去另外一个城市参加比赛的某个夜晚，伊万在陌生城市的街道上看到了那个可憎的邻居，基尔伯特如噩梦一般的邻居。他独自一人，伊万也是，那个瘸子就在离伊万不远的前面挪动着步伐。腿脚不利索，被伊万殴打的伤仍没有完全好，又因为身患疾病而被允许保外就医，伊万倒也分不清是这个还是对方被假释出来。他在电话里对基尔伯特吐露自己早已调查清楚，其实并不是如此，狂怒的杀人想法真的只在一念之间。所有人都以为伊万很冷静，只有基尔伯特知道事情并非如此，他听出来些许端倪，两个少年只剩一口气可以喘了。

在流淌于城市的河岸旁边，焦灼的情绪一直在萌芽、膨胀。那位做了无数肮脏事的老先生频频回头看，危险到来之前或许总有那么点预感。后面的石子道路一片冷清，路灯所照之处并没有人影，让他稍微安心了一点，可脚步依旧加快起来。伊万躲在黑暗的小巷子里，离开他并没有多少距离，其实只需要几下，心跳敲打着耳朵中的一块骨头。他第一次与基尔伯特有过肢体接触也是在小巷子里，下雨了，就如那天一样，可是一想到男友就都是蜜糖般的可爱，能把胃里难过的酸痛都给盖过去。基尔伯特当时僵硬地贴近他，只能这样，因为巷子极窄，他们还只有一把雨伞，伊万稍稍低头就能看到对方头顶的发旋。他数着节拍，听老头又往前走了几步，时机便到了。

于黑暗中一步窜出，用一根水管就从后面把人袭击在地，钝器大力敲在那位邻居脑后，他便像漏了沙的麻袋一样软下去了。伊万没想过事情能有这么轻松，他本还想捂住对方的口鼻来防止尖叫，但对方连一句小小的呼救都没有，都在一瞬间之间发生完毕了。人体栽在地上会有这么大响动，砰得一声可把感应路灯给惊醒了，想必周围的居民全都听见，还有人会开窗来看。但伊万不在乎这些了，满脑子都是基尔伯特隐在团团烟雾中的脸，香烟点的亮光忽明忽暗，把他脸也衬亮了小小一边。血汩汩流出来，浸染了他脚边的每一块石砖，再渗透下去，浇灌起他腿上生的根。

后来杀人道具是如何处理的他仍能记得清晰，抛进河里直到望不见，在面对基尔伯特的质问时却闪烁其辞，不愿再讨论那些事。从那天起伊万灵魂中的某一块地方彻底碎了，原本只是开裂，如今已经不无法再回头。基尔伯特被他拉着走，两个有着同样经历的少年顺着急流而下的河水慌不择路地逃亡，冬天马上就要到了，冰层很快会把他们的去路悉数堵上。他的孩子、小兔子、小羊羔，脖子脆弱得如同一根易折的麦秆，昂着头任由伊万带他去世界上的每一个角落。他真的将基尔伯特塑造成他想要的样子了吗？毛孔、毛发、指甲，可都是基尔伯特不经意间将他改变才对啊。基尔伯特，基尔伯特，他们手拉手去追寻一眼不冻泉，如果能等到春潮汛期到来的话，他们要活过严酷的冬季，直到明年再跳进一池春水之中。

被鲜花簇拥着顺水漂流，把悲伤和痛苦洗得一干二净，然后每一块伊万都注定会与基尔伯特相遇。


End file.
